


Pretty boy

by Bangtaneditsjk



Category: bts army
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, BTS Ship Fic Challenge, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Shy Park Jimin (BTS), Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtaneditsjk/pseuds/Bangtaneditsjk
Summary: Where Yoongi meets a nice boy at the library, not knowing he'd be a stripper
Relationships: Yoonmin - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is me posting MY OneShots from Wattpad. This is my own work. My wattpad is @ heyiz_taetae

Yoongi wasn’t someone who read books everyday. He reads books occasionally but he finds himself heading towards the library everyday recently. 

All because of a man named Park Jimin. Jimin was lovely: his body proportions were heavenly, and his movements were gentle and soft. His facial expressions were sweet. Overall, he was a charming man Yoongi had fallen head over heels for. This man was truly a rare gem, and Yoongi doubted if the man knew it. 

Yoongi wasn’t the one to memorize things, but he had the memory of this lovely man’s closet. He remembers Jimin wearing a silky beige button up shirt and skinny blond jeans, looking extra cozy, on Monday, and on Tuesday the man wore a brown cardigan with a white crop top. His lovely, small belly showed, completing the outfit. Jimin wore light brown leggings that day. He wore these silver metal glasses everyday, adding to his charm

. Sometimes, Yoongi’s fantasies went wild. Often he imagined tying up the younger, handcuffing him, and taking off his lovely frames using his mouth. Then holding his chin tightly and kissing him harshly, while teasing him down below. He wanted to hear the younger’s whimpers in his ears. 

These types of fantasies led to Yoongi pleasuring himself at night, where he was sure no one would notice or hear him. He could imagine throbbing himself into the younger, panting noises filling the room. During the day, he would pretend to be innocent as he admired Jimin’s beauty from afar.

Yoongi found it hard to approach the stunning beauty anyways. That Friday night, Taehyung, Yoongi’s friend, invited him to tag along with him to a bar. 

Yoongi wasn’t someone to go to bars or party with a big group, he’d rather get drunk on his couch at home with a close friend or alone. At first he refused, but then he remembered he had to pay Taehyung back in some way for taking care of him when he was drunk, so he sighed and went with Taehyung. 

They went to the gay bar of course, for Taehyung to hit on cute boys and flirt with them. He did plan to sleep with one that night. Yoongi casually sat at the bar, continuously drinking shots as he was bored. That was, until he saw a boy head onto the nearby stripping pole. Stunning and gorgeous, with shining glitter and gems on him. His one piece suit dragged everyone’s attention to him, as his body proportions were heavenly, and his movements were gentle and soft. His facial expressions were sweet. 

Overall, he was a charming man. This stripper looked familiar to Yoongi, so Yoongi examined the man as he continued with his routine.

Yoongi gasped, realizing it was the cute librarian, Park Jimin. The same man who put books away by day was dancing so smoothly matching the beat and charming everyone’s heart. Yoongi couldn’t help but stare at the man’s body parts, such as his thick ass and plump lips. 

Yoongi could feel himself become hard, as such desires started entering his thoughts. He wanted those precious plump lips around his very own dick; only his and no one else's. He should be the only one to be able to caress his thighs. 

All Yoongi wanted was Park Jimin, all to himself. Later on, Yoongi walked up to Jimin, who had finished his routine and was now on his break. He was surprised when the lovely prince noticed him.

“Oh, it’s you from the library! Yoongi, right?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi stuttered, smiling back softly. Suddenly, the man gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

“You look like you need some help. Want me to help you? It’s my job, after all,” He whispered seductively, luring Yoongi towards him. Yoongi gasped, as he felt Jimin’s hands trace down from his shoulders down to his prized possession, and gently caressed it.

“I’ve noticed you carrying this burden with you for the past few days. Want me to lessen your struggles?”

Yoongi bit his lip, trying to hold it in. 

“Come with me, I’ll treat you well,” Jimin said, his hand shifting to Yoongi’s. He held Yoongi’s hand in a delicate manner, leading him to a private hotel nearby the club. They got into Jimin’s car; Jimin taking the driver’s seat and Yoongi taking the passenger seat.

“We’re almost there. You’re lucky today’s a Friday -- I always book a hotel room for the weekend.”

Jimin took his free hand and massaged Yoongi’s thigh using his delicate fingers, which was enough to drive Yoongi crazy. He started biting his lip harder, trying to contain himself. Jimin noticed, smirking.

“My oh my, if you’re going crazy over my touch, I wonder how you’d be in the room,” Jimin chuckled as he parked the car.

“Would this be your first time doing something like this?” Jimin asked, looking at Yoongi. Yoongi nodded shyly while looking away. For some reason, he couldn’t make eye contact with the younger now. 

Jimin got out of the car first, opening Yoongi’s door for him like a gentleman. He held Yoongi’s hand one more, leading them both to his room. Once they reached the room, Yoongi couldn’t hold himself in. He grabbed Jimin’s wrist, pushing him onto the wall and pinning him onto it harshly. 

Smashing his lips onto the other’s plump one’s, he grabbed the other’s tiny petite waist tightly. Jimin whimpered softly under the other’s sudden grasp. Yoongi found that quite attractive, and just as he imagined it. The younger one wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck, drawing them closer to each other.

Jimin pulled the other’s hair, the other moaning in between the kiss. Yoongi could feel their tongues teasing each other playfully, driving him crazy. His yearning for Jimin grew and grew as the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

Yoongi’s large veiny hands slipped down to Jimin’s bottom, gripping them tightly as a signal to wrap his legs around him. Jimin did as Yoongi thought, making Yoongi pleased. He carried Jimin to the bed, not breaking the kiss at all. Yoongi placed Jimin on the bed softly, as if he were a prince. 

“Sit on the bed for now, I’ll do something before we can continue with what you’d like,” Jimin said, patting the bed. Yoongi sat on the bed, watching as Jimin crawled onto the floor. He watched as Jimin unbuttoned his pants, unzipping it with his mouth. This turned on Yoongi very much, as he found it attractive when Jimin touched anything using his mouth. Jimin pulled Yoongi’s pants and boxers off, without hesitating. Yoongi’s eyes were on Jimin’s lips, watching him as he placed them on his dick, starting off with small, soft sucks.

“Go faster,” Yoongi groaned, loving the feeling. He threw his head back, his eyes closed tightly. That’s when Jimin consumed Yoongi’s dick completely in his mouth, sucking on it as if it were ice. Yoongi grinned with satisfaction.

“Faster,” he growled, grabbing Jimin’s hair. Jimin started sucking as fast as he can while whimpering loudly. Yoongi could feel himself getting ready, and at his limit. He let go, filling Jimin’s mouth with goodness. Jimin let go, his cheeks filled with it. Yoongi leaned down, holding Jimin’s chin in his hand. He stared at him, smiling.

“Swallow it,” Yoongi ordered, intimidatingly staring at the younger. He lifted Jimin’s chin up, forcing it all down his throat. Jimin swallowed it, surprised by Yoongi’s dominance. He found Yoongi attractive when he acted harshly. Yoongi noticed the bit of cum on Jimin’s lips. He moved forward, sucking it off of his lips. Jimin felt his love for Yoongi growing stronger with all of his actions. He watched as Yoongi leaned back, staring at him as if he were a lovely puppy.

“So cute,” Yoongi said in a raspy deep voice. Jimin felt his cheeks grow pink as Yoongi examined him.

“You’ll look cuter as a moaning mess, don’t you think?” Yoongi asked, smirking at Jimin. Jimin gasped as Yoongi lifted him up, putting him on the bed. 

“Get in position, sweetheart, daddy will treat you right,” Yoongi said. Jimin got on all fours, listening to Yoongi and following his orders. Yoongi pulled Jimin’s pants off, revealing his smooth buns. He noticed that Jimin was already wet down below.

“Huh, I never knew I'd make you wet that fast,” Yoongi said, amused. Jimin blushed as he felt Yoongi grab his waist hard. He felt Yoongi penetrate himself inside of him at once, forcefully. After that, Jimin couldn’t even speak right. Yoongi’s thrusts were fast; faster than Jimin imagined. He gripped the sides of the bed sheets tightly, as he heard both of their meat clash. Jimin tried to speak, but everything came out in stutters.

“Y-yoongi!” Jimin exclaimed as Yoongi was going at a steady yet rapid speed.

“That’s not my name,” Yoongi teased, smirking.

“D-daddy!” Jimin groaned. For Yoongi, he found Jimin’s moans a little quiet. He picked up the pace a little, gripping onto Jimin’s waist tightly.

“Louder, babyboy,” Yoongi commanded.

“DADDY!” Jimin moaned loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. At the same time, Jimin released, which satisfied Yoongi, but he wanted more.

“That was lovely baby, you did a good job,” He said, flipping Jimin over. “But I want a round 2.”

Jimin gulped, unsure if he could handle Yoongi and satisfied him. Before Jimin could stop him, Yoongi had started once again. This time, they were both in a position where they could see each other’s faces. Jimin noticed that Yoongi’s face was filled with pleasure, probably from dominating the younger. 

Jimin wondered what his face would look like, which would be a cute mess. It’s how Yoongi would describe it, anyways. Yoongi loved the look on Jimin’s face, as his eyes were rolled up by the stimulation and his mouth was drooling.

“I love your face baby boy,” Yoongi said, as all he heard was their thighs banging against each other and Jimin’s loud and melodic pants. After a few minutes, Yoongi slowed down as he was coming to a stop. He was getting exhausted anyways. Yoongi leaned over Jimin, sliding his hands into Jimin’s, holding them tightly. Jimin looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Daddy?” he whimpered, looking up at him. Some tears had fallen out of Jimin’s eyes, because of how hard he had closed them.

“Oh, was daddy a little harsh on you?” He asked, pushing a bang out of Jimin’s eyes. Jimin nodded, making soft whimpering noises.

“Awh, I’m sorry,” Yoongi cooed, kissing Jimin softly on the lips. “You liked it though, right?”

“Mhm,” Jimin said, smiling softly.

“That’s good,” Yoongi said, ruffling Jimin’s fluffy hair. Jimin giggled, as he liked the feeling. Yoongi smiled at Jimin’s adorable reaction.

“You’re so cute,” he mumbled. He moved towards Jimin’s collarbone, sucking on it and creating marks. Jimin’s mouth parted open here and there, making soft moans. Yoongi finally felt like he had done enough for today. 

After a while, he fell on Jimin, resting his head on Jimin’s chest and sleeping. Jimin smiled, finding it quite wholesome as Yoongi drooled on him. As Jimin snoozed off, Yoongi woke up. He kissed Jimin’s forehead, whispering something in the younger’s ear,

“I love you, pretty boy.”

~ After

Jimin woke up, just to find Yoongi beside him, still holding his hand. 

“Cute,” he mumbled to himself smiling. One of Yoongi’s eyes opened that second, scaring Jimin.

“Goodness!” He exclaimed as Yoongi laughed at Jimin’s flinch.

“Don’t be scared, I’m not scary,” Yoongi said, placing his hand on Jimin’s cheek. Jimin sighed at the other’s touch, which made him feel at home. Yoongi smiled as he leaned forward, cupping both of Jimin’s cheeks and pulling him close. 

Jimin connects his lips with Yoongi’s, softly kissing him as if they were in a dream. Time felt endless, as both of them endlessly flirted with each other’s tongues. Yoongi had a feeling that Jimin would be his pretty boy only until time ended.


End file.
